memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Ve Neill
|birthplace = Riverside, California, USA |gender = Female |awards = Saturn Award nomination |roles = Makeup Artist Background Actress |characters = [[USS Enterprise sciences rec deck crewmembers|''Enterprise crewmember]] }} Ve Neill (born ) is a three-time Academy Award-winning makeup artist who worked on . She was nominated for a Saturn Award from the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films for her work on Star Trek, which she shared with Fred B. Phillips and Janna Phillips. She also appeared as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember in the recreation deck scene in the film. The first project on which Neill served as makeup artist was 1977's Kingdom of the Spiders, an independent science fiction/horror film starring William Shatner. Two years later, she worked with Shatner again on Star Trek: The Motion Picture. During the 1980s, she worked on such films as Nine to Five, The Sword and the Sorcerer and The Lost Boys (for which she received her second Saturn Award nomination). From 1983 through 1986, she was a makeup artist on the hit television series The A-Team, whose cast members included TNG's Dwight Schultz. Neill won the Academy Awards (or Oscars) for Best Makeup for two films for director , 1988's Beetle Juice (shared with Steve LaPorte) and 1994's Ed Wood (shared with Yolanda Toussieng). She also won 1993 Best Makeup Oscar for the comedy Mrs. Doubtfire (shared with Toussieng and Greg Cannom). In addition, she received Oscar nominations for her work on Tim Burton's Edward Scissorhands (1990) and Batman Returns (1992), the 1992 biographical drama Hoffa, Disney's 2003 and 2007 hits Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. She also received nominations from the British Academy of Film and Television Arts Awards (BAFTA) for all of these films (except Hoffa), as well as Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Neill won a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Achievement in Makeup on the popular children's program Pee-Wee's Playhouse in 1988 and won a Primetime Emmy Award with the likes of Barry Koper, Jill Rockow, Joe Colwell, and Joel Harlow for the mini-series The Stand in 1997. Neill also received an Emmy nomination for her work on the 1998 mini-series From Earth to the Moon. In addition, Neill won Saturn Awards for Beetle Juice, Batman Returns and 1994's Interview with the Vampire and received Saturn nominations for Batman Forever, Batman & Robin, Galaxy Quest, and the first two Pirates of the Caribbean films. Neill's other film makeup credits include Dick Tracy, Hook, Mars Attacks! (her fifth collaboration with Tim Burton), Gattaca, Amistad, Man on the Moon, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, A.I. Artificial Intelligence, The Chronicles of Riddick (alonside Glenn Hetrick, Daren Dochterman and Gregory Jein), Constantine, and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. With Glenn Hetrick, Neill was co-nominated for a 2016 Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award, for The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2, having served on all four movies of the quadrilogy with Hetrick. Neill recently reunited with director Tim Burton as actor 's personal makeup artist for the 2007 musical thriller Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Currently she serves as a judge in the Syfy reality show, Face Off, along with Glenn Hetrick and Neville Page. The show, which features competing makeup artists, also has Michael Westmore as a mentor. External links * * es:Ve Neill Category:Makeup staff Category:Saturn Award nominees Category:Performers Category:Film performers